


Lick It Up

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [5]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Experimentation, Time period is 1974, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Paul discovers he and Ace have a kink in common one day while spying on him and his girlfriend during their private time together.





	Lick It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when you call me big paaaaapaaaa! XD
> 
> This literally came out of nowhere and I wrote it all in one go last night. I don't know where the idea came from. I haven't truly had a daddy kink in years. Honestly, my daddy kink ended when I broke up with my daddy dom years ago. I seriously don't know why I still write daddy kink stories but they are very amusing to me I guess. I wrote this one along with another kind of kinky story last night, but I don't think I'll post the other kinky fic because it's not that good. This one isn't all that either but I liked it enough to post it. Enough of me rambling lol.
> 
> Hey! If you're interested check out my tumblr! I'm taking story request! I will write a personalized story of 500 words just for you for just $1 https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/

Paul lets out a tired sigh. Something from earlier in the day had been eating away at his mind consistently. Ace had a new girlfriend, she was gorgeous and to no one's shock, blond. Paul found that he was attracted to her but that wasn't what was bothering him so much.

Paul let his eyes wander up towards the ceiling of Ace's bedroom. He was laying across the foot of Ace's bed with Ace's feet propped up on his back, crossed as he leisurely gawked at the Playboy magazine that Paul recently loaned him. Lately Paul and Ace had started trading porn mags once a week. Paul noticed that Ace had a type if it wasn't obvious enough from his current girlfriend's appearance, his type was blond chicks with wide hips and huge tits. It wasn't Paul's thing but he couldn't complain.

Paul was hoping that Ace was at least a little kinky but to his dismay, Ace seemed to only have vanilla magazines which served to fuel Paul's shame even more. He was hoping that Ace was as weird as he was so that he wouldn't feel so alone. He normally wouldn't waste time obsessing over this but barely an hour earlier he overheard Ace's girlfriend call him something in his bedroom that won't stop replaying like a broken record in Paul's mind.

She was on her way out and Paul was supposed to spend the afternoon hanging out with Ace and have dinner with him. The incident made Paul wonder if Ace wasn't as vanilla as Paul thought he was.

Paul knew that it was wrong to spy on people but he couldn't help it. He knew that he was supposed to sit on the couch and wait for Ace but he felt compelled to watch as Ace pinned the beautiful blond on his bed and whispered sweet little nothings in her ear.

Paul didn't know why he couldn't stop watching and he didn't want to examine it too closely. Maybe he just wanted to see this hidden side of Ace? The more Paul wondered why he would want to see such a private side of his friend the more he worried about his sexual identity. He brushed the thoughts away and continued to leer at the two on the bed.

Ace let out a breathy moan as the blond ran her fingers through his hair and yanked his head to the side, she kisses and gently bites into Ace's neck.

Paul had to hold back a sigh as he watches her suck at the bruising skin.

Ace moans once more and encourages her gentle bites,''Good girl, you know exactly how to get me goin'...''

Paul tries to ignore the aching between his legs. He felt confused as to why he was getting so hot and bothered over something as simple as this.

Ace's girlfriend, whose name was Veronica, whines and says,''Let's have some fun...''

''Well my friend will be here any minute babe...'' Ace says weakly, Veronica attacks his neck with kisses and nibbles,''Don't do this doll, once I get goin' I can't stop...'' His voice breaks.

''Give it to me. Your friend can wait outside. Papa please...'' She whines.

''Don't do that...You know how that makes me. If you keep taunting me I'm gonna lose control. You don't want Papa to lose control do you?'' Ace groans grinding against her thigh.

Paul nibbles at his lip as a jolt of arousal shot through him. He didn't know what excited him exactly. Whether it was because of the hot blond chick begging to be fucked or if it was because she called Ace Papa and the taboo turned him on or because of Ace's breathy moans and dirty talk. Paul was rock hard and had no idea who to blame.

Just as Ace started to slide Veronica's top off the front door flew open. Paul nearly jumped out of his skin, though he was grateful that Ace's mom couldn't spot him from where she was standing. Paul awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, locked the door, and leaned up against it trying to catch his breath. He knew he wouldn't be able to think from how aroused he was.

He pulled himself out of his jeans and made quick work of himself. As he finished he whispered his friend's name and nearly scared himself to death.

As he cleaned himself up he wrote it off as an honest mistake and that he truly meant to say Veronica's name.

When he leaves the bathroom Ace is being chewed out by his mother in the kitchen. She's berating him for bringing a girl into his room and Paul feels sorry for him. He walks into the kitchen with a warm smile,''Hello Mrs. Frehley.''

Ace cocks an eyebrow and says suspiciously ''Where did you come from? I didn't hear the front door open or nothin'.''

''Don't try to change the subject, Paul! You are not allowed to have any girls in your room and you know that! The next time I catch a girl coming out of that room I'm kicking you out!''

''Awww ma you don't mean that!'' Ace sighs rolling his eyes as though he's heard this threat hundreds of times.

''Your father will be hearing about this.'' She says in a huff.

Ace nods crossing his arm.

''Where are my manners?'' Mrs. Frehley says turning to smile at Paul,''Hello Stanley. I'm sorry you had to witness that...''

''No it's fine,'' Paul says nervously.

Ace gets up from the table,''C'mon.''

Paul waves goodbye to Ace's mom as he is dragged to Ace's room and settles at his usual spot at the foot of the bed. That was an hour ago. Paul had been laying at the foot of Ace's bed daydreaming for an hour and wasn't even aware of it.

''Earth to Stanley? You're Spacey-er than me!'' Ace says kicking at Paul's back.

''What?'' Paul says coming back to the present.

''I was just wondering what you were thinkin' about...you seemed to be really captivated by it...you got yourself a new chick?'' Ace asks curiously.

''No...'' Paul says looking away nervously.

''C'mon, you can tell me!'' Ace says sitting up looking intrigued.

''No...It's nothing...'' Paul mumbles sitting up and practically curling in on himself. Ace puts the playboy magazine down and studies him for a few moments.

Paul looks at everything but his friend hoping that the subject will get dropped. Paul dares to look at Ace hoping that the subject is forgotten and instead sees that Ace looks to be brainstorming. Paul gulped dreading what was next.

''You sure it ain't over a chick?'' Ace asks.

''Why do you think it's over a chick?'' Paul questions with a cock of his brow.

Ace mimics Paul's expression,''Because I know you. You're almost as bad as Gene. All you think about is music, sex, and chicks.''

''Not true,'' Paul argues shaking his head.

''Whatever.'' he says clearly not believing Paul for a second,''What's eating at you?''

''Um...I know you won't judge me so I'll just say it...Um, I kind of have a thing for someone but they're taken. That's all...''

''If that's all, why would I judge you?'' Ace says leaning in.

''Um...well it's a guy...but I'm not a homosexual. I'm just curious?'' Paul says feeling stupid for saying it out loud.

Ace is quiet for a while, his face is serene and non-judgemental as he lets out a hum. He nods a few times and smiles.

''You're creeping me out there Ace...'' Paul says nervously.

''I'm curious too...'' The tone that Paul heard Ace use with Veronica earlier that day was back. Paul subconsciously licks his lips at the memory, he looks up at Ace and sees that his eyes are lidded, Ace smirks and winks making Paul's face heat up considerably.

It was an invitation if Paul had ever seen one.

Within a second Paul jumps into Ace's lap and kisses him, Ace was quick to dominate it and grab Paul's ass lustfully. Paul moans as Ace rocks his hips against him.

As the two rock against one another Paul throws his head back and lets out a low moan, Ace took the opportunity to kiss and suck at Paul's willing neck.

Before Paul could stop himself, a word he was not anticipating slipped through his lips,''Papa...''

Paul could have sworn that he felt Ace's heart skip a beat as he dug his fingers into his ass and increased the pace of their grinding,''Fuck Paulie...what did ya call me?''

Paul buries his head into Ace's neck and whispers,''Papa...'' He felt dumb for getting off to this so much but it was driving him wild. He wanted to distract himself from the feeling welling up in his chest so he latches onto Ace's neck and gives him a fresh hickey.

Ace groans in approval whispering obscenities Paul was taken aback when Ace pushes Paul off of him and hastily yanks down his pants,''I know this ain't romantic or nothin' but I need to come! Please, babe, make me come?''

Paul couldn't help the joyous feeling sprouting in his chest from being called babe by his longtime crush. Paul wraps his fingers around Ace's cock and strokes him, his grip is tight and his strokes are fast. Ace pulls him into a sloppy kiss as he thrusts up into Paul's hand.

''Come for me Papa...please...I need to see it...please baby...'' Paul practically sings to Ace as he increases the pace.

Ace looks at a loss for words as he nears his climax. He's frowning and his lips are downcast as though he's in an intense trance. His body goes stiff against Paul, as his breathing becomes rushed and ragged. Paul knew that he would be coming any second now,''Let me see you come Papa...I wanna lick it up.''

Ace comes with a shudder and a stifled cry his eyes squeezed shut. As he releases, His brows furrow and a smile slowly spreads across his face. Paul strokes him through his orgasm and coos,''Such a beautiful smile. ''

Paul waits until Ace opens his eyes and makes a show of licking the cum off of his fingers and Ace's stomach.

''Fuck Paulie...'' Ace whispers in awe.

''PAUL DANIEL FREHLEY! Why are these dishes still in the sink!?'' It was Ace's mom screaming from the kitchen. Both boys had forgotten that she was home. Ace looked like he had a miniature heart attack and Paul shoots up from the bed and straightens out his clothes frantically.

''Sorry Ma! I forgot!'' Ace shouts and gets up to help his mother. Paul sighs and plops back on Ace's bed running the events through his mind over and over again, hoping that it might happen again sometime in the future.


End file.
